Run Away
by Mrs Dimitri Belikova XxX
Summary: Rose Leaves her family and friends sad that she is holding them all. Four years later, Rose has to come Back, and she comes back with a surprise! No one knows what Rose did when she was away, they only know one thing- She became the best Guardian in the History of Guardians. - I DO NOT OWN VA
1. Chapter 1

Tears formed in my eyes as slammed the door to my room. I looked at the test on my desk and the tears fell from my eyes.

_I have to raise it myself? _my heart was broken. His words were plying tricks in my brain, making my eart ach.

"_I've decided to take Tesha's offer." _we were in the gym and I was happy, I was going to tell him we could be a proper family together. We wre able to have kids together. But he shattered that dream, when he said he was taking Tesha's offer. Lissa as tried getting me out of my room after hours of sitting here and crying. She knew about Dimitri and I, but I didn't answer the door. I wanted to. I wanted her to hold m and tell me he is a douchbag and I could do better, but I knew I couldn't. I got up of the floor by the door I had ended up and grabbed my duffle bag and packed some clothes make-up, tolietress and anything I else I needed but could fit into a duffle bag. I grabbed my wallet and went to my stash of money and put in all my bills of money and stock it in the front pocket. I had more then four thousened in my wallet and with the card I got, I'll with draw another few hundred for the ticket and be on my way. Before I left, I grabbed a pen and pulled out a note pad, and began writing to Lissa and my mom and dad. We have been getting close and my mom became my dad's guardian, and thy were both here at the academy. Tears feel from my eyes as I began to write. After I finished, I climbed out my window and over the wall of the school and out of the cabins, I got a cab to take me to the airport.

The airport was nosey and frustrating. I walked up to the ticket conter and looked at the woman who smiled down at me.

"Can I have a ticket to California?" the woman simled and but looked down at me and my little bag of items.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she said as she handed me my ticket. I smiled and came up with a lie.

"Yea, I'm heading back to my dad after a vaction with my mom." I smiled but she hesitated.

"Where is your mom?" she asked looking onserned.

"My mom lives here in Montana, but my dad lives in califonia." the woman nodded an understanding.

"Well, sweetie. You better get going or you'll miss your flight." I thanked the woman and got on the plane and took my seat, by the window and sighed. I could feel Lissa's pain and saddness, and I had to fight to stay in my own body, but I couldn't fight it any longer, I got sucked into her head.

"_Lissa, calm down and tell me what's wrong?" Christian was pleading with her. She was sitting on the floor of my room. She had gone to fourse me to come to dinner, but when she found my room empty, and the notes, she fell to the ground and cried. Christion, wondering what was taking Lissa so long, came up and saw Lissa, then he called, my parents, Alberta and Dimitri to come to my room, so that's whey they were all hear, but they didn't know why they were here, because Lissa was cradling my phone and notes and crying. _

"_S-she left-t me-e-e Chr-ist-ion." Lissa cried into his chest and I could feel a tear fall onmy own cheek. "She left me." she whispered again and it made my eart break._

"_Lissa she's probley at the gym." she was shacking her head, but chrsition pulled out his phone and called my number, but it chimed in Lissa's hand. _

"_She didn't bring er phone christion." Christian's face grew sad and angry. She handed out the notes I had written and she read her letter again. _

_**Dear Liss, **_

_**You know I love you, but I had to go. There was nothing for me there, only you. I don't want to go, but I have to and it breaks my heart. I promise to keep checking the bond every now and then to see if your alright, but other then that, wont be contacting anyone from my past life. You have so much to live for Liss, your going to be a great queen and everyone knows that, and I can't hold you back with my reputaion. Be strong Liss, your stronger then you think, I love you and always will. I'll never forget you. **_

_**Love, Rosie xxx.**_

_Lissa read the note out load and then chrsition read his. _

_**Pyro, **_

_**Don't you dear let Lissa breakdown over me leaving or I'll ot be to happy, I'll kill you from afar, and I know a lot of people who would be happy to do as I say. I know we fight, but I really do love you ( in a brother way) so please take care of everyone. **_

_**Rose!**_

_My mom and dad looked broken as they read their letter, but my mom was broken down so my dad read his. _

_**Momma&Baba, **_

_**I know I dotn know you long, Baba, but I do love you and I love you too Momma. There's n point looking for me, you wont find me. No matter how hard you try. I love you both. **_

_Alberta was next. _

_**Alberta,**_

_**You were always like a second mother to me, and you know me more then anyone, apart from Liss. I know you know, that if I don't want to be found, I wont. So don't bother. I wont be coming back, make sure Lissa becomes a rockin Queen. **_

_Dimitri looked pained at his letter but read it out anyway. _

_**Comrade… Dimitri**_

_**You have fun being Tesha's Guardian. **_

_**Rose. **_

_Lissa broke down, and everyone looked pain. I pulled out before they all started crying. _

"….your seatbelts, ladies and gents. We'll be ariving in califorina soon."

I did as instructed and when the plane landed I was off the plane and socking in the morning sun. I had to walk past families and friends being reunited, and my heart stung. I called over a cab, and asked to go to a hotel, after I went to a phone shop and bought another cell. I paid for a room and sank on the bed. I looked down at my still flat stomach and smiled.

It's going to be the best, most special thing that walked this earth. It will never put anyone first, other then itself. I called the number I found before I left and called ghe guy that gives promised marks to people that proved themselves, and all I had to do was say my name and he was right over, giving my promised mark.

I looked into the mirror and there wasn't a teenaged girl looking back at me. It was a new found woman. Mother to be.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Four years later**_

The music wasn't that loud but it was still loudish. I was bobben my head along as I poured the coffee into cups and went to give them to he customers and got the money. I was now twenty, going twenty-one soon and life was great. I held two jobs that I enjoyed doing, I was able to protect the streets in which I live by stacking all the bastered that deared to come here, so I so before I became a house, I hunted, and now the streets were safe and no Storgi ever came here again. I lived in a four bed roomed house, and I rented out two rooms to friends.

"Times up Rose!" yelled my boss pulling my out of my trance and I smiled at him, taking off my apron and going to my locker. my phone was bussing when I got to my locker and I pulled it out checking the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey." I smiled

"Were home now, so see you in a few hours?" asked one of my room mates, James. he was a good friend and always had my back.

"yeah, I only have to do two hours at the club so I should be back at nine, and then I get the next few months off for Lissa's birthday." He laughed and we said our goodbyes and I got in my car and drove to the club and took my position as bouncer. the best one if anyone says anything. I smiled.

I did miss my old life, but my heart nevr truly mended. I needed Dimitri and Lissa and my old friends, but I ad to move on for their own sakes. I hope they have, because I haven't checked the bond in the last year. Lissa was queen and was getting married to Christian, she was happy but she still missed me. I I sighed and concentrated on my job.

Today was my babies birthday. I got up and made pancakes and placed all her presents on the table. well, her prestents from me that is, the rest will be at the party I was trowing for her. she trodded into the kitchen and sat down and I placed the pancakes infront of her and she smiled. I sat down strocking her hair and smiling. she pulled a fork full of pancakes and made me eat them, but I held the fork with my teeth and she laughed.

"Mommy! your not meant to do that." for a four year old she was tall, she got that from her father. she ahd his eyes and hair but had my skin tone and nose. I smiled at her and left her pull the fork from my mouth and did the same for her and she laughed.

"James, Nelson!" I yelled at my two room mates and they walked in wearing a…. bunny suit? "Why?" I laughed and so did Lissa.

"Anyway, don't answer that." I said when they opened thir mouth. "Come on, lets get dressed for your party." I smiled as she laughed and ran into her room. I helped her put on her pink and white checkered dress and it had a bow at the back, it was adorable. I put her hair into a pony tail and tied it with a ribbon. she smiled as she finished and ran out to the living room where she was jumping up and down on the couch.

"Mommy! Hurry!"

"Okay, I'm hear." I said sitting down and she reached her first prestent. it was a locket and it had a picture of each of her name sakes. she smiled and I put it on her and next her opened a box, I placed my chain of the lust carm in. she looked opened mouthed at me.

"Mommy!" she said tryign to give it back but I put it around her neck.

"Your daddy gave this to me, and now, I'm giving it to you." she smiled as I said it and looked at me.

"You wont leave me like Daddy left you, would you?" I shook my head and she hugged me. soon after that I went up to get myself dressed as she watched telly. the part was at three and it was half one so I was going to get ready.

I took a shower, shaving and washing and then waxed my legs. I did my make up, then my hair. my eyes were smoky and nude lipgloss, and my hair was puffed up at the back and a plait going across my head, and pulled the rest of my hair t the side and curled it.

I got dressed into my dress. it was a short black dress, with one sleeve that was puffy and one shoulder. I grabbed my silver heels and clutch and pt my stake, keys and phone in my bag and walked out.

"Mommy? why can't I be as pretty as you?" she pouted and I smiled at her.

"You are beautiful baby." I took her hand and put her in her car seat. She laughed as we went to her goodbye party. She said goodbye to her friends and I did the same, putting Jim, my helper in the club I own, in charge of the studio club while I was away. After we said our good byes, I quickly changed into shorts and a tight tank top and taking Lissa's hand, we walked to my car. We got in the back and waved everyone goodbye, and promised to keep in touch. Jim looked in the rear view mirror at me and smiled sadly.

"You going to be alright?" he asked and I nodded. He was like me, but unpromised and understood me. I told him what had happened and ho I got here so he understood my pain. I smiled sadly back at him and rested my hand on Lissa's head, she had fallen asleep as we drove.

"I'm doing this for her, I'll be alright." I sighed as I picked Lissa out of the car and Jim took our two bags. We went throw sacrity and we were on the plane. Lissa was afried of flying so I took the window seat and she snuggled to me as we began taking off. We waved at Jim, and headed back to my old life. A tear fell from my eyes, and I check Lissa, for the first time in a year, through the bond.

"_It's been four years, can't you all just give up?" Tesha said as Lissa looked at a map that had places crossed off and circled and underlined and everything. My parents, and old friends stood around the Map behind Queen Lissa. _

"_I will _NOT _stop looking for my best friend!" Lissa was getting really mad and I felt guilty. It wasn't just a year that have checked on her, it was a year I haven't taken any of her darkness. _

"_She left you! That's hardly what a good friend would do! And had she contacted you at all? Does she even remember the bond you too have? Because I know she hasn't checked it in what? A year? Longer?" tesha was getting on Lissa's nerves and Christian was rubbing her shoulders and I couldn't take it any longer. _

_All the darkness that was surrounding her, left her body and went into mine. She sighed happily and looked at Tesha, almost smirking. _

"_She hasn't forgotten me!" she snapped at her, and then looked back at everyone and opened her mouth to talk but I cut her off. _

I'm so sorry, Liss.

_Lissa squeeled and was so happy. She was jumping up and down and everyone looked worried, even Alberta. _

"_She's talking to me! She talked to me!" everyone was yelling by now and there was a course of "is she alright?" or "Where is she?" but the biggest one was "what did she say?" Lissa laughed happily and sighed. _

"_I don't know if she's alright, but-" _

I'm alright.

"_She's alright. And I don't know where she is." she waited for me to say something, and I did, but it wasn't what she was looking fr. _

I'm not telling you, Liss.

_Lissa growled softly and sighed. _

"_She said she was sorry." tears formed in all of their eyes. _

Tell them I love them all, and I love you Liss, I'm so sorry I left.

" _She said she loves you all." tears fell from her eyes and she began talking to me. _

Rose please tell me where you are?

_I sighed. _

Liss I can't. I left so you could be better then you are. You don't need my rep. holding you back.

_Lissa sighed this time. _

Rose, I love you, and I will never stop looking for you and I wont, not until found you.

_Tears formed in my eyes and I could feel Lissa shake me._

Bye Liss.

_I could hear her cry out to me and tell me to stay but I couldn't, so I came back to my own body. _

"Mommy, we're here!"

Lissa was jumping up and down and my heart stung fort he first time in two years, for loss. Her namesake, her eyes and hair, remnded me off them. I bit my lip as we walked off the plane and I got our bags and got a cab to drop us off a block away from Court, and I bit my lip to stop me from running back with Lissa.

_Your doing this for her. She wants to know who her namesake is, and who her grandparents are._

"Your daddy's going to be here too, Baby." I said looking down at her as she clung to my hand.

She shrugged, "I don't care, he left you, so he left me." I sighed and we began walking to Court.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I got my daughters and my apartment room key. The workers at court didn't knw who I was and I was kind of grateful. Lissa went to bed and I went out to get some food for us to eat. I was walking to the shop, when a fire ball came out of nowhere and I doughed it and whipped my head around to the wilder.

Tasha was standing there with a smirk on her face but it was wiped off as soon as sh saw I wasn't hurt.

"You little bitch." she snarled and threw another ball at me.

"What's your problem?" I yelled doughing another fireball and so wanted to punch the botch in the face, but knew I couldn't because Lissa would be without her Mom and dad, and promised I'd always be there for her.

"You. Took. Dimika. From .Me!"

"no I didn't Tesha! You took him from me!" pain short through my heart. This time I didn't see the fireball come at me and I only doughed it by the skin of my teeth. I rolled on the ground and gasped, but they stopped coming at me. I stood up slowly.

"Natasha Ozera! You are under arrest for trying to harm a dhimpre, which is going against the Queens orders." a small pale hand went under my arm and helped me up off of the ground. I didn't need the help, but I accepted, not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Are you alright?" she asked and my heart sqezzed and tears frmed in my eyes. I really missed her.

I stood up and raised my head she cried out, getting her guardians attencion, and she attacked me in a hug. I held her tight as she cried into my shoulder. I smiled sadly and hugged her tight.

"Rose? Rosie? Your back? I-I…." I smiled at her.

"I'm here." I hugged her tight as she cried but she pulled away.

"Rose? Where have you been? Why did you leave me? Why?" she looked pained but I smiled.

"Liss, I'm so sorry I left you, I just-" I took a deep breath. "He left me, and you were being pulled down by my reputaion. You didn't need me." she hugged me tight to her.

"I'll always need you Rose." Liss sighed. "meet me at the Café tomorrow for lunch?" I laughed and nodded my head and we went our separate ways, and I went to get food and practically ran back to Lissa.

**Liss POV**

Everyone was here sitting around the café table, looking at me.

"Lissa, why are we here?" Alberta asked, and Janine nodded. They were meant to be working but I pulled them out of it. Dimitri looked pained still. I sighed and shook my head.

"It's a surprise." my little girl ran in then, with Christian on her tail and she was smiling.

"momma! I made a new best friend! She's really tall and pretty! I never seen her before." I laughed as she plonked herself on my lap.

"What do you mean?" I asked laughing.

"She said she was with her Momma. That she'll only be here for a while." I strocked her hair as she pouted. "She's a Dhimpre though momma." I laughed at her.

"That's alright, Rosie. How about-" I said picking her up making her face me. "after we're finished here, we'll go look for your friend?"

"I don't know her name." Rosie pouted and cristian put her on his lap.

"we'll finder her, Princess."

Janine and Abe looked hurt and pained. I gave a them a small, sad smile when there was a little girl crying and screaming. There was a Storgi standing behind a dimpher baby girl about four or five. Rosie tugged my sleeve.

"That's my friend." the guardians got up and stalked around the two. The little girl was crying helplessly. She was brought up in the human world.

A peite woman ran in, her long dark brown, almost black hair, in a high pony tail, and she wore a lowcut tank top and short shorts. Stake at the ready, but came dead when she saw the child.

"Let her go." the woman growled. I couldn't reconise her, because the gaurdians where in my way, bu it sounded like Rose.

"Mommy!" cried the little girl, and I squeezed past the guardian and saw it was infact Rose, and the little call again.

"Mommy." roses face fell and there was fear and hurt in her eyes, as she looked down at the child.

"It's okay baby." What?

"ah, the magnificent Rose Hathaway!" I saw Alberta, Janine and Dimitri's face light up. "You killed what? Five hundred of my men, and they didn't know this brat was your weakness." he tightened his grip in the kid.

"five hundered and seventy three, if you want a spific number! Let her go!"

"MOMMY!" the little girl cried louder and sounded as if she was in more pain.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here." Rose looked back up at the Storgi. "What? I took out all your men, and instead of going for me you go after a child of four?" Rose smirked. I knew she was bying time. The guardians were already to prance, but with a four year old in the way, they wouldn't dear.

Rose nodded slightly kind of a signul, and the little girl stomped her little foot on the bigger one of the Storgi. It didn't hurt him but he was in shock and loosened his grip and the little grl ran behind the counter, and Rose lunged, and fouht the stogi so fast it was only a blur, and after he was down she staked him. I saw her outh move.

"make that five hundered and seventy four." and brought her stack fuly into the mosters heart.

"Lissa, it' okay for you to come out now." I looked at Rose confused, but she wasn't talking to me, she was talking to the kid.

"Mommy!" she smiled and ran into roses arms and Rose hugged the child tight.

"Rose?" I questioned and she urned her head and smiled slightly and started walking over to me.

**Rose POV**

Lissa jumped out of my arms and ran over to the little girl that had black hair an jade eyes. "Mommy. This is my new friend Rose." I smiled at the child and Lissa came up to me.

"can you make me blueberry muffin?" I laughed at her, she had my appite.

"In a bit." I said and reached Lissa and we both hugged each other. The two kids looked between us and squelled. Lissa and I looked at them.

"your best friends and we're best friends." said Lissa's friend. I smiled.

"Why is that funny?" I ased lokign at her and Lissa and her friend and her friend laughed.

"She's my momma." said the little girla d I looked at Lissa.

"Rose Dragmor Ozera." she shrugged and I sighed and Lissa came up to me and I picked her up.

"Lissa-Janine Hathaway." I dint bother with her middle name or her other last name.

Lissa and my mother looked shocked and I shrugged.

"mommy! My muffine." I rolled my eyes and left to go to my appartment and everyone followed. I unlocked my door and let everyone and went into the kitchen to make muffins for everyone. When I finished and put them down, everyone took one and I sat down.

"Why did you leave?" asked Christian, and I shrugged. The kids were getting sleepy so I sighed and picked up Lissa and Rose looked tired too. "She can stay in Lissa's room until ou leave or 'till tomorrow." Liss nodded her head and picked up Rose brought her up into Lissa's bedbroom and ot out another pair of Lissa's Pj's and gave them to Liss to dress Rose in. I began to hum Lissa's lullaby, and when they were steetle in bed I began siniging.

_The lamb lies down and rest's its head,_

_On his mothers downy bed, _

_Dolphine plays in the moonlight's glow_

_And butterfly dreams of a voliet Rose, _

_Dreams of a violet Rose._

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight,_

_As sun embrases the moonlight, _

_The clouds will carry us a song tonight,_

_Are dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Are dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Constant as the stars above, _

_Always know that you are loved,_

_And my love shining in you,_

_Will help make your drams come true,_

_Will help your dreams come true. _

I hummed as I was leaving the rooma and everyone looked astonished and I looked at them.

"what?" I whispered yelled.

"Your just a good mother and have a beautiful voice." Christian said and smiled. I blushed and looked downa and went into the living room.

"why did you leave?"

I sighed.

"I just did." I said and everyone was whisper yelling at me, but Dimitri looked at me and sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" I nodded and went to my room


	4. Chapter 4

"why did you leave?" he sounded paina and I looked away, sitting on my bed.

"You were leaving me." I looked back up to his eyes and they looked pained and dull with saddness, I had to look away.

"I didn't go." she said after a while, so quitly I almost didn't hear him.

"Why?" I asked loking at him, sadness in my eyes and pain on my face.

"She wasn't you." I looked up at him and he looked down at me, sitting besde me on the bed. "I wanted to leave so you could b the best you could, and I didn't want to gt you into trouble and not be Lissa's guardian, but when I was meat to leave with Tesha, I got to the plane, but I turned back. Coming back to ou, but you were gone." his accent shone thick in his voice and I loked at him. "I couldn't go through with it because I was - am- still in love with someone else and it wouldn't be fair on me to try to fall in love with someone else."

"Dimitri-"

"No Roza, I loved you when I had to be our Russian Jailer-" I laughed a little at that, "- and I loved you when you left me, and I loved you for the four years you were gone, and I still love you now."

I was about to open my mouth but there was crying and screaming from the next rooma and I shoot out of my rooma and ran into Lissa, seeing her cry and scream. Rose was tryign to get her to wake up.

I touched Lissa's forehead and she shoot up, her eyes bloodshot and she had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't leave me?" I smiled at her and picked her up as soona s everyone else ran into the room.

"I'll never leave you, Baby. We have each other." I sighed as her tears fell down my back. "what was your dream."

"You left me like Daddy did with you and I was all alone, James wasn't even around." she currled her head into the crook of my neck and I looked over at everyone but my eyes rested on Dimitri for longer then anyone else. He looked shocked at what she said, but I had to answer my dauhter anyway.

"I'll never leave you like Daddy left me." I saw pain in Dimitri's eyes and realisation. I heard Liss in my head.

_Rose, why does she look like Dimitri?_

I sighed and looked at and then at everyone else.

"Her full name is Lissa-Janine Oleana Hathaway Belikova." everyone looked at Dimitri and me.

"that's impossible." my mothr said loked at her grand daughter.

"Shadow-kissed!" Liss smiled at me as she picked Rose out of the bed. I nodded my head.

"shadow-kissed." I reapeated and looked down at Lissa.

"Mommy, you look happier." she smile and currled into me. I nodded my ehad and stood up, and handed her to Dimitri.

"she's your daughter." Dimitri picked up his dauhter and he siled one of his rear smiles. Lissa looked at Dimitri and hugged him. I knew she always wanted her father around, and that's why we came here.

My phone started to ring and picked it up not checking the caller ID.

"Hathaway."

"Well Rose, nice of you to check on me and letting me know your alive and not maled by the bears." he mad a hissing sound a cat would make when felt threatened and I laughed at him.

"Sorry Jim." Lissa's head shoot up and looked at me. I sighed. "She wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to her and Dimitri put her downa and she ran over to the phone.

"Mommy's happy again." was the first thing she said and I rolled my eyes. "I know she's always happy since she had me." I sighed and satdown. "I know she always says it." I laughed knowing what they were on about. "guess what Uncle Jim!" she squelled and ran over to me sitting on my lap. "No! Mommy is cooking my my pancakes and muffins and always will, right?" she looked at em and I laughed nodding. "No she said she was so there." she stock her tounge out and everyone laughed. "I found my Daddy." Dimitri's eyes shone. "Kay." she said and handed me the phone.

"You okay yea?" he asked and I sighed.

"I think so." Lissa ran back over to Dimitri and I smiled.

"Best Birthday presnt she is huh?" she asked with a laugh, and I nodded.

"The best present ever." I looked at Lissa and she beemed at me. "hey!" I got serious, now and all but yelled. "If your on the phone to us, who runnig my club!" at that moment he laughed nurvasly and hung up and I laughed.

"Mommy told him." Lissa laughed and so did I.

Today was my birthday and Liss insited on taking everyone out fordinner to celebrate and I had to accept because Lissa wanted to go. I sighed and went shopping yesterday for her dress. She loved it. Its been two days after Lissa's birthdya and she truly was the best birthday preset I could have asked for. She was happya and smilya and I loved her. I had invited everyone around for breakfast and was making pancakes, muffins and doughnuts. They were all healthy because I put loads of fruit in them. I was just fiishing the first part of the brakfast which was pancakes when there was a knock on the apartment door.

Lissa shoot out of the kitchen knoking over some flower so it got in my hair and on my nose. I sighed and continued to cook. Lissa came back in started helping me cook and turned up the music and we danced around the room cooking and laughing sn everyone in the room started laughing at us but we just shrugged and continued. Lissa got Rose to helpa and she was dancing around the room. When we finished we all llauhed and so did everyone else.

"Brakfast, is a-served!" I laughe and sat nest to Lissa and like for her birthday she made me eat her pancakes but I refused to give her back her fork and she laughed load.

**Dimitri POV (Yeawwww)**

I'm father? I'm afther of the daughter of the woman I loved. I had called my family and they were so happy for me. They also wanted to meet the two girls in my life, but Roza might be hard. I stll loved her and I always would. She was just beautiful. Her curves looked more shard and beautiful, her hair, longer and more darker as were her eyes. Clouded darker from hurt.

Her smiled was beautiful. She was raident. She glowed with beauty. Our daughter pulled pancakes in roza's mouth but Roza refused to give the fork back which cause Lissa to laugh. I smiled.

She gave our dauhter my mothers name. I only said it once to Roza before and she remembered. I smiled. When breakfast was over Lissa ran out of the room and Roza wouldn't let anyone do the dishes and scutted them out of the room as she did them herself. I smiled but didn't leave. Her back was turned to me so I walked as quitly as I could and spun her around, putting my lips on hers and kissed her. She was shocked but kissed me back and her arms went around my neck pullign me closer. I put my hand in her hair and the other on the small of her back and pushed her closer to me. The fire was still there from the first tim I kissed her and it only got stronger. Our tounges fought for dominace but she soon gave up and leaned closer into me. I didn't even hear the door open, but there was sighs from the Princess. Roza and I broke apart but didn't spring apart, she rester her head on my chest and looked at The Princess. Roza sighed happily.

"Mommy are ou happy?" our daughter asked. She looked so much like Viktoria when she was younger. To answer Roza picked her up and kissed my neck and we all hugged together.

"Never been happier." her eyes shone with love and I knew my eyes showed the same.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose POV**

I sighed happily as I put on Lissa's dress. It was so cute. It had a wite top with a slim pink belt that was attached and had a little bow and a lightish brown coler for the bottem it was sute. I put her in her machining brown shoes, and then I curled her hair and let her play with Dimitri in the living room.

I put on m make up and did my hair and then I slipped on my strapless front claps bra and then slipped into my corest dress. It was blue and black and gorgeous. I then slipped on my heels when liss called through the door telling my to get my butt out. I rolled my eyes and walked out. Dimitri's eyes were abut to pop out of his head. I smiled ad walked over.

"thought you were waiting for me?" I lauhe dand we all walked out to the cars waiting. I sihed as my dad pulled my away from the cars and gave me a big hug.

"kiz, it's great to have you back." he sighed and pulled something into my hand. I looked downa and there was a gorgeous locket. I opened it up and there was a picture of when I was born. My mom was holding me and my dad was smiling down at use,a and another one of my mom and dad. Tears were in my eyes as I snapped it shurt and truned it over.

_We love you Kiz, Mom&Dad. _I looked up at them both an gave them a big hug.

We all got into the car and everyone was talking.

"It's good to have the gang back together." Liss smiled at me and I looked away. I was really sorry that I left, and coming back and having to leave again. I sighed and Lissa jumped on me **(I'll use Liss for Vanilisa and Lissa for the kid) **smiling at me and I laughed and put her back in the car seat. We all filed out of the car as soon as we reached the restrane. I had Lissa in my arms on my hip and took her off me and held my hand.

I looked at him in pure love an I knew he was looking down a me with the same love in his eyes. I leaned into him as we began walking to the resturante.

"heathaway!" yelled a voice I reconised so I turned. "There you are." I turned and I knew who it was. James. Lissa squlled and ran out of Dimitri's arms and jumped up into James's arms.

"what are you doing here?" I asked shocked at seeing him.

"well hello to you to." he said saracim in his oice. "Don't I get a hug?" he says and come over and enfold me into a hug. Dimitri coughs.

_Someones Jealous. _I said to myself but liss started to laugh. Woops.

"Why are you here? And who is watching the house?" I was serious. I needed out, you know how many s-not nice people show up at the doorstep now that your gone?" Poor baby.

"Your fault for getting l-" I sighed and stopped. "Never mind. You know what I mean. sleep in the room above the club." I sighed and handed him the keys and he kissed me.

"Owe you." he yelled running away. Dimitri growled. I looked at hima and Lissa grbbed my hand

"What's wrong?" I asked sweetly lokkign at him as he sighed and shook his head. We sat at our table and ordered our food.

"hows the wedding planes?" My mother asked Liss and I looked over at her. She smiled a little bit.

"well my maid of honuer I still need to aska and I need a reseption." she sighed.

"You could use Mommy's club." Lissa said and I looked at her and groaned.

"reall? That would be great." liss looked at me.

"Sure yeah. I jst hav to cancel things and asked Dave to shut down the club for the Days." I said opening up my phone and dialling Jim. He answered soon after.

"Hathaway Studio's what can I do for you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Jim, you're on your cell phone!"

"I knew that!" he said quickly.

"Oh my god! What did yo do to my club!" I sihed shacking my head. "Never mind, I'll just have to check it. Cancel all the lessons for the rest of the week for me and get all the mats ad others in the storage room, kay?"

"Yea whatever." I hung up and dialled Dave,

"Hey Rose what can I do for you?" He sounded hapy to hear me.

"Strip down the club." I laughed. "see what I did there?"

Dave started laughing.

"Sure thing for when?" he asked and I looked at liss.

"When's the wedding?"

" Monday." I sighed and repeated her and when he said he'll do it I nodded.

We finished dinner and liss pulled my from the car.

"Will ou bee my maid of-"

"Yes." she didn't need to finish the sentence. "I've desided to come back." I said as she walked off smiling.

"What?" she smiled.

"We'll be staying, Lissa and I." I shrugged and she pulled me into a hug.

"As soon as the honeymoons over, you'll be my head Guard." I laughed and we hugged each other walking to the car.

"when we get back yo all have to pack. We'll be there 'til the wedding." I sighed as everyone looked at me and smiled.

When we got off the Planethe kids wre asleep. Dimitri held Lissa and Christian held Rose. I smiled as I saw Jim there smiling at me.

"Want me to get them home and to bed?" he asked pointing at the kids. I nodded and he strapped them in the car and smiled.

"Yea, take them hoem and we'll be there in about two hours." he nodded and got in the car and left.

"Rose!"

"Don't worry, he can be trused." I began walking to Daves' club, and sighed as everyone gasped. I lead then down the allyway. I got my card out and opened the side dor.

"I'll be out in a minute. I just need to get changed in my uniform. You guys aren't allowed in this door. Just give me a second." I sighed as I took off my tank top and jeans and changed it for the tight work dress that cam to mid thigh. I put on my hightops and tied up my hair and undid the buttons. Sighing I left and walked back out the door.

"Lets go." they looked at me with wide eyes as I walked to the front door.

"You work in a strip club?" Liss's mouth hung open as my mother said that. I shrugged.

"Rose? You're a stripper?" I turned to them.

"NO!" I yelled and turned around. "hey Roger."

"They think your one of our girl?" I nodde dand he started laughing and let us in.

"well?" I asked looking at them. People where taking down the poles and putting in tables and everything.

"It's big." liss noded her head when Dave came over to us.

"well Rosie." Dave said loking at us. "What do you all think?" he asked the others.

"It's perfct!" liss squelled and hugged me.

"Sweets, you should her place." Dave said and I laughed. I walked to the joining door of out two clubs and looked at lss.

"Go ahead." she opened the door and gasped. I smiled. It was glass at the font, giving you a view of the sea and it had a big sandaler. There are big rooms too.

"I love it!" Liss squelled and I smiled. She and chrsitian boh hugged me. "Oh and I have your dress, I know your size and have it in the bags." sighing I led them out of the cllub and to my house.

"You've been here since you left?" I odded and opened the door and walked in. the rest of them were riht behind me.

"There only 2 exrta bedrooms and mine." they looked at me.

"Lissa and I can share a room." Christian said leading Liss into one of the empty rooms.

"Your mother and I can share a room." I shuddered as they walked into the other room.

"Albrta, you take my bedroom." she was going to complain but I shoced her in

"And you," I said looking up at Dimitri. He dmiled down at me. " Your coming with me." I saild taking his hand and leading him up to the attic. He smiled and followed me up the stairs.

This was a spare room the I realy used. It had a big bed and everything. I sighed and kissed him hard. He kissed me and put me on the bed. Clothes were coming off in no time. When I was just in my underwear he stopped. I groaned.

"Roza we should-" I rolled my eyes and attacked him. He gave in and soon both of us had no clothes on. I sighed as he teased me and I flipped us over. He smiled.

"I love you, Roza."

"I love you to Dimitri."


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in Dimitri arms and brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail, before I pulled on jeans and a tank top. I was going down the stairs as quietly as I could and was making breakfast. I made eyes and bacon and soussages, and made Lissa porage. It was eight now and everyone should be getting up, and they did. Liss and Christian were the first ones to gte into the kitchen. Christian almost did a double take but liss hit him over the head and sat down. Soon everyone was seated and I kissed Lissa on the top of the head.

"Bye Mommy!" Lissa called and everyone looked cnfussed.

"Where are you going?" asked my mother. I shrugged and left the house. I walked to the Café and smled.

"Jane! I need a favour." I called as I walked in the dorr and she nodded laughing at me.

"Welcome back." she said ad I smiled.

"I'm moving." I said and she smiled proudly.

"Finally!" she laughed and I rolled my eyes. She always was tryign to get me to go home. I sighed. "What do you need?"

"Will you draw up a menu for a wedding? And supply-"

"Don't ask, here's the menu." se said and I laughed. She also loved wedding and always had a menu handy.

I thanked her and left walking home when the neausia hit me. I swirled around and staked a Storgi with ease and then ten others came at me. I stkd them but one tricked me and I groned as my head hit the ground. I staked him and called an alcamest, and to cover up all this and walked home in a dase. I struggled to get up the stairs and opened the door and walked into the living room and groaned as I fell onto the couch but fell off it onto the floor.

My mother was the frist one to come out.

"Honey? Are you alright?" she asked helping me up and sitting me on the sofa. I nodded my head and groaned.

"Lissa!" my mother yelled and I rolled my eyes. Liss came out and so did Lissa, only Lissa jumped up onto me and laghed, but I groaned.

"Mommy?" she looked sceared.

"I'm okay baby." I said and she got off of me and I smiled as Dimitri came out and picked her up off me and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" he was so concerned. I nodded and laughed., but regetted it. E sat beside me then worried. There was a bang on the door and Abe went to answer it.

"Really? You couldn't have just walked away like a normal person." said John my personal Morjia Tattoo man. I smiled and hm and shook my head.

"Now we jus need to figure out where to put these ones." I laughed and bent my head an lifted my hair over my head and heared everyone gasp at the amount I have. He finished giving me my eleven marks and I smiled as he left.

"You wernt kidding when you said ver five hundred were you?" I shook my head and closed my eyes as I felt the peace go through my body.

"Thank you."

I finished putting the beauty mask on Liss's face and my mom and Alberta, waxed liss's legs and underarms and I smiled as we did her nails woth French tips. We put the kids to bed and we shooed the guys out, and then we attacked liss. She was smiling though the whole thing. Once we finished t was midnight and we smiled.

"Get to bed!" I said to Liss ad slapped her butt until she went tinto my room. Her weddin was tomorrow and we couldn't wait. We all slept in my room. When the morning came, Alberta and my moter dressed the girls as I did Liss's hair. She was smiling and so was I. I hen did her make-up in a natural way and smiled when I was finished. She then did mine and I smiled at her. My mothe and Alberta walked in with the girls as soon as Liss was getting her dress on. I went out to get my dress on and when I came back in Liss looked breath taking. She was so beautiful.

"Come one people or we'll be late!" I yelled clapped my hands together and floowed everyone else out but Liss snatched my arm.

"Rose, I know this sounds weird but would you, emm." she was really nervous and I looked at her. "walk me up…" I smiled at her and nodded my ehad. She beemed.

"You'll be okay." I said as soon as the music for Liss's entrence began to play. She was breathing fast and looked paler then she always did.

"You'll be okay." I repeated as the doors opened. I held out my hand to Liss and she gribbed it with stregnth I didn't know she had. I walked her down the isle and I felt her hand lessen, as she looked at Christian. He looked back at her with love. When I was handing her over I gripped Christians tght.

"We both know I'm Liss's mom, dad and brother in one, so don't hurt her." he smiled at e and nodded. I smiled and went to stand by Liss's side holding hand with the girls.

The ceremony went fast and soon we were at the peception. The food came and I was sitting with Dimitri and Lissa, who was eating her food I laughed at her and sighed. It was speeches time.

"We'll here from Rose, so….. Em.. Good luck Christian." I laughed as I stood and took the mic.

"I didn't like Christian when I first saw him. He was a nasty, ratty, ubnoctious, selfcentered-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" everyone laughed

"Fine, man! Anyway, that all changed when you meet Liss. You fell for her, and boy did you fal far. Your so wipped it's funny."

"Dimitri's wipped with you!" everyone laughed and so did I.

"YEa well." I said jokily. "Look at me." I flipped my hair over my shoulder seeing Liss roll her eyes and laugh. "But Liss fell hard too, and I never seen her this happy in years, ever since her parents died, and me and you both know Pyro, I'm the one that will ,ake Liss more happy." I sighed and looked at Liss. "So I want to gove you this." I sighed again. " I'm sorry I can only give you this for an hour or so, I haven't been able to do it for longer." I looked at Liss. "Bring down the wards." I yelled out and everyone started to whisper. I felt a waight on my shoulders and brought down my walls. I insantly saw them.

"thank you." said the two families. I smiled and closed my eyes and felt the familier power of the purple fire that comes to my hands when I do this. I sighed and smiled. When I opened my eyes, I saw what I was doing.

**(Christian's parents died, didn't turn Storgi but died fighting them off.) **

Mr. and Mrs. Ozera stood there looking at me and smiling and so did Mr and Mrs Dragmor and Ander.

"thank you." he said to me and I nodded and looked at Liss and Christian.

"An apology and marrige present in one." they looked open mouthed at me. Liss's eyes were filled with tears.

"Daddy?" Liss got up and went over to her family and touched them. She then jumped on them laughing and the Dragmor family laughed and hugged Liss. Christian went over to his parents and hgged both of them.

"Now you get your Daddy daughter dance at your wedding you always dreamed off." Liss looked at me, tears fallign down her face, smiling at me. The music turned slow and Eric brought Liss to the danc floor and spun her around and started dancing. I smiled. Soon my father took my hand and took me to the dance floor. I smiled up at him and Liss and I switched.

"thank you rosemarie." he said and I smiled at him. And we swapped back dads. The music turned off and Christian walked over to Eric.

"May I take her off you?" eric smiled and handed Liss over for thir first dance. Eric turned to me.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt my baby." I nodde dand we dd our hand shack. The hour came and past. I was trying to keep ths for Lissa s long as I could, but I k ew I couldn't keep it up forever. I sat down about ten mintues ago and diitri cam back with a drink and sat with me.

"You okay?" I nodded and smiled.

"we must go." said the dragmors, I looked at them.

"What?" Liss looked hurt.

"Look at Rose, 's exhausted. She can only keep this up for an hour without loseing to much nergy, but its been longer. Look at her." Liss looked hurt, but this time it was for causing my so much distress. They gave Liss a kiss and said goodbye an so did Cristian's parents. As soona s they were gone, my energy came back and I went over to Liss and Christian.

"I'm sorry," I said looking at them.

"WHy are you sorry?" Chrsitan asked.

"I couldn't keep them here lon-"

"Don't say it. You let us see our parents again Rose." he huged me and Liss and I got wild when our faveourite song came on. We started dancing madly and then the DJ stopped.

"Now Queen Lissa, has made sure there was a special thing at this wedding." I looked at her.

"Rosemarie Hathaway will be singing tonight!" everyone cheered and I gleared at Liss as I got pushed onto the stage ad was giving my guitre.

"I'm getting you back for this." I sighed and sarted singing Dynamite China McClain version.

After I growled and went up to Christian and got my paice of cake and slammed it into his face, making sure I didn't get his suit.

"Hathaway!" he yelled and chaced me around and around.

We waved Liss and Chris off. I was in simitri's arms.

"Roza, my family want to meet you and Lissa, so they ere wodering if you woul come to Russia with me." he sounded cute.

"What do you said baby."

"Yes!" squelled our daughter.

"That's my answer." I smiled and leaned up to kiss Dimtri.


	7. Chapter 7

We all go off the plane and breathed in the air of Russia. I was nervous. Really nervous. Dimitri's family means the world to him and if they disapproved of me….. Well, I might not have my Dimitri. I was squeezing Dimitri's hand really hard when we got closer to his house, and when we stopped he looked at me.

"They'll love you." he gave me a quick kiss and told us wait in the car so we don't get burnt by the sun.

"mommy, why are you so nervous?" I looked at my baby girl and smiled. She looked more like dimtiri everyday.

"Am not." I lied joking with her.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are not."

"Are too."

She started laughing.

"Mommy just said she was nervous!" she laughed and saw Dimitri waving us out. She ran out of the car and jumped into his arms all the while screaming "DADDY MOMMY'S SO STERBON!" I laughed and got out of the car to get are bags. I was just buying time and Dimitri noticed. He put down Lissa and his family went inside with her, and he came over to me, rubbing his hands down my arms until the reached my hands.

"They'll love you, Roza." I looked up at him doubtfully and he laughed.

"I don't see how this is funny Dimitri Belikov! What if they don't like me? Huh? I can't tear you away from your family." I looked at him and sighed.

"They'll love you." he said and kissed my lips, but pulled away, "they wont like you if you don't be yourself." I laughed and Dimitri turned to pick up the bags but I jumped on his back and he laughed.

"Now they'll love you!" he laughed and I grabbed the bags as he latched his arms around my legs and when we got in the door, I placed them down and still on Dimitris back, he carried me into the kitchen.

"Hello Mama." Dimitri said and Lissa and I both giggled. Dimitri placed me down and Lissa ran to me and hugged me. I smiled down at her and she looked up at Dimitri, who picked her up.

"Guys, this is Roza, and my daughter Lissa." he smiled at us and we smileld back. "Roza, this is my Mama Oleana, my sisters Sonya Kathrina and Viktoria." he pointed to the woman. "My nephew Paul." he pointed to a little boy, "And my Grandmama Yava." he pointed to an elderly woman, who was glearing at me. She walked up to me and slapped me in the face. My face whipped to the side with the force of the slap and everyone gasped.

"Mother!" Oleana scolded but Yeva walked out of the room and I looked after her.

"I'm sorry about my mother." she smiled and I nodded and looked at Lissa.

"What did you do, Mommy?" I looked down at her and shrugged.

"I'm sorry Roza." Dimitri looked at me and held my cheek, which was sore and no doubt red.

"Don't worry about it." I said and smiled.

"Well Roza, dimtri has told so a lot about you." I looked at dimtri and he smirked. "All good." Viktoria added and I looked at dimtri again.

"Then there mustn't of been much to tell." everyone laughed and Lissa yawned. Dimitri picked up his daughter and she soon fell asleep in his arms.

"The room next to your is free for her." Dimitri nodded and walked out of the room. "Sit, Roza." and I did and so did Oleana.

"Tell me _everything_!" Viktroia squealed and I laughed.

"Well okay." I smirked to myself, I knew what I was going to say. "Well, he's very good in b-"

"DON'T!" yelled the girls while Oleana and I laughed.

"You said you wanted to know _everything_." we all laughed and dimtri came down the stairs and rested his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What' going on?" he asked amused.

"They wanted to know everything." I said simply.

"She was telling us how good in bed you were." I knew Dimitri was blushing and I wasn't even looking up at him. I smiled up at him and it was confirmed.

"Well, Roza is probably tired and in need of a shower so…" he pulled me with him and I looked confused, but he dragged me into his room and into the bathroom there. As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Dimitri attacked my lips. Clothes came off and we both stumbled into the shower but I pulled away.

"You are right! I am in the need of a shower." and turned on the water. Dimitri chuckled. The water fell over your bodies and steam surrounded us. My arms came up and around his shoulders. Are lips just connected when I heard the door open.

"Roza? Are you in here?" I told Dimitri to be quite while I answered.

"Yeah!"

"Ah good! Okay well, I need some advice." I laughed slightly as Dimitri kissed behind my ear and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Hummm?" I sighed as Dimitri moved onto my neck. Trailing kisses.

"Well, I have a friend, and it's her birthday, but I have no idea what to get her." I sighed loudly as Dimitri nipped my coller bone and accidently let out a moan.

"What's going-" the shower door opened and the steam was let out. Dimitri shoved me behind him shielding me.

"What the? MAMA!" she ran out screaming. I laughed and shrugged.

"Wash my back?" Dimitri started to laugh.

**DPOV**

The next day I woke you and sighed. My Roza was still asleep and she looked very peaceful. I got out off be as softly as possible so I wouldn't wake her up, and walked out of the room, but not before I kissed her lips. I closed the door quietly behind me.

I walked into the kitchen and found Lissa, dressed and eating her breakfast. I smiled and kissed her head and Vika walked into the room, grumpy.

"What's gotten into your bad book?" Sonya laughed and I chuckled.

"Oh if you saw what I did last night, you would be like this too." I snorted.

"You walked in." Vika cringed and everyone laughed but poor Lissa didn't know what was happening. She was about to say something but a scream erupted through the house. Mama dropped the pan, but is was out of the room in a sconde, after giving Vika Lissa and telling her to stay.

I burst into my room and saw Rose on the bed and Toothy, my Lizered, that I gave Paul on my pillow. I laughed and walked over to Rose and helped her up.

"What is that thing?" She yelped when it moved closer but when he hissed at Rose she got up into his face.

"oh go Sssssssssssssssssssss yourself!" the he hissed againa and Rose jumped back and I started to laugh. "What?"

"Rose Hathaway! Can take down, what? Over 500 Strigoi, but can't handle a little lizerd." she was glearing at me.

"I got woken up Belikov! Just remember that!" I gave Toothy back to Paul and Rose plopped down on the bed. I snorted and pulled off the covers.

"Up!" she moaned and I laughed again.

"Get up." she started to moan so I hit her with the pillow.

"Up!" still no answer so I hit her again.

"Up!" she ddnt even move. I hit her again and she sat bolt upright.

"I'M UP!" she stumbled out of bed and I laughed, picking her up and walking down the stairs. I filled up her plate and everyone was looking at me funny as I placed it in front of Rose, but she started to eat it soon after.

"So Viktoria, after school, I'll bring you shopping." Vika brightened at that and nodded. She looked like a bobble head until she jumped up and sqeaulled.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rose laughed as Vika skipped out of the room. I looked at Rose.

"Girls!" she laughed and started to eat again and started to play with Lissa.

Yava was looking at Rose in distaste. I sighed and rolled my eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**To clear up some confusion: **

**Rose and Dimitri Knocked boots before she Rose found out. Later in the story I will do a flash back and hopefully it will explain some things, but Lissa **_**IS **_**Dimitri's kid, you know how it happens, so I wont go into detail. I apolijize if I was confusing anyone. Thank you from letting me know. I will fix it later on. Thank you. **

**RPOV**

I was straightening my hair so now, it was passed my butt. I put an elastic on my arm in case a Strigoi might attack. I did my with eye liner and eyes shadow with a smoky effect and I topped it of with mascara which made my eyes bigger. I put on my favourite lip gloss and bronzer to make my eyes pop more. I then put on my black tight tank top with dark blue skinny jeans, and I finished with my black all star converse. I walked down the stairs and walked into the living room.

"I'm off." I said kissing Dimitri and Lissa.

"Be safe." I nodded and grabbed the keys to Sonya's car and drove to Vika's school. It was lunch time but I don't think Viktoria would mind me giving her the day off. I parked the car and got out, walking to the office.

"I'm here to collect Viktoria Belikova." the woman nodded.

"She's in the cafeteria, dear. Go right in." I nodded and turned when I heard the woman gasp.

"Your-" I nodded.

"Rose Hathaway." I swear she almost fainted. I snorted and walked to the cafeteria. No one noticed me but I noticed Vika and walked over to her. I grabbed her doughnut and shoving a bit into my mouth I grabbed both of her arms.

"I'm arresting you!" I felt her tense and I laughed. Everyone was looking at us now. Viktoria glared at me and grabbed her back.

"Rosemarie Hathaway!" she shrieked and hit me in the side. I didn't even lose my balance. "I'm going to kill you!" she tried for my head but I ducked and turned.

"Okay, if you don't want the day off…" she jumped and squealed. I turned around.

"Really?" I nodded and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"Only if you follow my rules." I said and she nodded and sat back down. "One- Don't squeal. Two- I kill whatever storgoi, and Three- Don't try to back me up if we do encounter a Storgoi." She nodded slightly and opened her mouth. I cut her off. "Yes I do have five hundred and eighty marks and here yeah go." I lift up my hair and she saw the marks, well the ones on my neck. People started to gossip. I rolled my eyes.

"Ready?" I laughed and walked out of the room with Vika following me.

"Look at this!" Vika said bringing us to a jewellery shop. "I love this look." she said pointing to it. "It's my favourite colour." she sighed and walked away, and walked into the shop beside the jewellery one. I walked in and bought the necklace and bought a matching one and after I followed Vika into the next shop.

When we got home I was exhausted. Viktoria was beaming. I sighed and fell down on the chair beside Dimitri.

"Lissa's in bed." I nodded and cuddled into Dimitri.

"Hey Viktoria." I called and her head popped over to me. "In my bag I need you to get a box." I waited and I heard her scream. Dimitri looked at me confused. I smiled up at him. He chuckled.

"Rose!" she came running into the room. I laughed when she hugged me to death. "THANK YOU!" I laughed. "How can I make it up to you?" I laughed and untangled myself.

"By getting up to bed." she looked at me and groaned. "Bed!" she rolled her eyes and stomped up the stairs. I laughed to myself.

"Have fun?" Dimitri asked and I snorted. He started to rub my shoulders and I leaned into him. I must have fell asleep because the next thing I know is I'm in bed and theirs no Dimitri, but there was a found coming from the bathroom.

I grabbed one of Dimitri's thick books and held it tight in my hands. The door opened and I hit the tall figure and held my mouth when I saw Dimitri.

"My bad." he laughed at me and I sighed.

"You fell asleep." he said, pulling me close to him and picking me up bridal style. I sighed as he put me down on the bed and followed. My eyes slowly began to drop, but it was worry that woke me up in the middle of the night, and I couldn't get back to sleep.

**It's a small chapter, not very interesting, but it is important. R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

I've been having a bad feeling all day now. I insisted on Dimitri to stay home and bond with his family, while Lissa and I went out for a walk. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, it didn't.

Lissa was whimpering behind me. I had my stake in hand and was on alert. We were on a green field, not far from the Belikov's but right now; it seemed like the farthest thing in the world.

Strigoi were surrounding us now, and they were all smirking and snarling.

"Kill the kid." said the leader and when Lissa was snatched from my back, I turned and was more hurt and worried then mad.

"Leave her alone. It's me you want, let the child go." the leader smirked.

"If you come with us silently, yes we will leave the child alone." I looked at my baby, and I knew I what I was going to do. I nodded. They let Lissa go and she ran to me.

"Mommy, come home with me." tears were in my eyes now as I looked at her worried face.

"Run back to, Daddy, baby. Don't worry about me." I kissed her head and I felt her cling to me.

"Mommy!" she had tears falling from her eyes. I looked at her and sighed.

"Go to, Daddy baby." I hugged her. "I'll try to be there as soon as possible." I whispered for only her to hear.

"Promise?" I nodded and she let go, running back to the Belikov's.

"I'll come." they nodded and I looked over my shoulder, and bowing my head, I followed.

**LPOV**

I ran like Mommy told me too. I ran to Daddy. Tears were falling from my eyes as I opened the door.

"Daddy!" I cried and I heard something from the living room so I ran in and jumped into Daddy's arms and I cried.

"What's wrong, Baby?" I cried into his shoulder and then he realised Mommy wasn't here. "Where's Mommy?" I looked at him and tears fell from my eyes silently.

"Big mean, pale men took her." Daddy looked sad and confused. "The mean man said he would let me go if Mommy went with them." I saw the tears in Daddy's eyes and he hugged me tight and I cried.

"We have to call Vanilisa. Get her to send some guardians over." I heard someone say 'yes' before Daddy walked me up the stairs and put me into Mommy and Daddy's bed. I grabbed the pillow that smelled like Mommy and fell asleep crying.

**VPOVI** was in my office talking to Alberta, Janine and Abe, who was Rose's father, she would be so happy to finally meet him. My phone started to ring and I answered.

"Your Majesty." Dimitri said on the other end. I sighed and laughed slightly. "Dimitri, you're my personal guardian so for you it's Liss."

"Liss, I need you to send over guardians." his voice was worrying my and my smile faded.

"Dimitri?" I was worried and I knew my voice showed how worried I was.

"Rose was taken by Strigoi in exchange for Lissa's life, we have to find her." tears formed in my eyes and I knew they were showing. Alberta, Janine and Abe were looking at me now.

"We'll be over with a pack full." I hung up and placed my head in my hands. Christian came behind me and rubbed my shoulders. Tears were escaping my eyes. I took a deep breath and pulled my head up.

"Rose was taken by a pack of Strigoi, in exchange for Lissa's life." I repeated Dimitri's words. Pin flashed through everyone's eyes and I sighed. "Get a team ready, and be ready in an Hour." I walked out.

**RPOV**

I groaned as I was thrown on a hard and rocky floor. Pebbles dug into my leg and my arms burned form being tied tightly. I heard some whimpers from ids behind me. As soon as my capturer left, I looked over at the kids.

There were two of them. One about three and the other ten. They were both Dimpher.

"Hey." I said and they looked scared. I sighed. "My name is Rose." I said trying a different approach. "What's yours?"

"I'm Riley." said the three year old. She had red-ish brown hair and green eyes.

"Anora." the ten year old was a fist one and I had to laugh.

"I'm going to help you two out." Anora laughed. She had dark blond hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah right, no one can save us now." I snorted and Riley murmured something but I didn't hear it, all I heard was Anora answering.

"Yeah, if Rosemarie Hathaway was here, we would be so out of here!" I laughed and looked at the girls.

"Then we will be outta here." they looked at me.

"You said your name was Rose?" I nodded. "Rosemarie makes me sound like some old woman with no life so I take of the 'Marie' and am now Rose Hathaway." they looked at me. Riley ran over to me and hugged me but Anora didn't seem too confined because she kept hounding me.

"Who's your best friend?"

"Queen Vanilisa Dragimor or Liss as I call her."

"How did you two become friends?" I snorted.

"We were about five and we had the same elementary teacher. She was forcing me to write '_Rosemarie Hathaway_' while Liss had to write '_Vanilisa Dragimor.' _so I got annoyed and threw a dictionary at her head calling her a 'fascist basterd' not knowing what it meant." Anora seemed to like my answer.

"Hello Rose, so how are we going to get out of here?" I laughed.

"First, you have to untie me." Anora did as I asked her to do and then I took of my jacket and gave it to Riley. She looked freezing. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"How long have you been here?"

"Few days." I nodded and looked around. There wasn't a window and there was no wood or anything. I sighed. I still had my hidden stake and I had some clips, but I also had my chain. I sighed.

"We might be here for longer then I thought." there eyes went dark and Riley cried slightly. I picked her up and cuddled her to my chest.

"Our mom and dad were killed by them." I sighed and looked at Anora. I at my arms around her.

"When we get out of here, I'd like you to stay with me then." Anora's eyes lit up and I smiled. Riley and Anora fell asleep at me side.

_Please tell me you're not as dumb as I think. _


	10. Chapter 10

**VPOV**

we opened the door and walked in. my guardians, plus Christian's and Abe's and Janine and Alberta.

"When did you last see her?" I demanded at Dimitri. his eyes were red from crying but his face was stony as he was feeding Lissa.

"When she left. She and Lissa were taking a walk." my eyes fleered.

"And you did go with her?" I demanded and he stood.

"Well I'm sorry, I should go baby sit a twenty-one year old woman who has taken down more then 5oo hundred, Strigoi! so I apologue for not thinking she needed protection." I was taken aback by his words. he took a deep breath and turned and continued to feed his daughter. "Sorry." he mumbled. I shook my head.

"How was she taken?" Dimitri sighed.

"They were out for a walk and stoorgi came out f now were and took Lissa, said that if Rose went with them she would be safe." he sighed and looked at me. "She'd do anything for her." Lissa was finished eating so Dimitri picked her up and held her close just as Lissa clung to him.

"Well work on it." I saw Dimitri nod.

**RPOV**

I snapped out of Liss's head and sighed.

"We are being looked for." Anora snorted.

"You mean YOUR been looked for, no one knows we're gone." I looked at her sadly.

"Anora, don't think like that." the door above us opened heavily. The girls ducked behind me, using me as a shield. I looked back at them and smiled. It was just a mere human.

"Well looks like they did what they were told." I snorted. He thought he was all big because the Strigoi got me here.

"Well, good luck with keeping us here." the man laughed this time.

"Oh, Rose! The funny thing, if you leave, say good-bye to these kids, and your own." I growled. The man laughed.

"Keep that feistiness up, it's a good turn on." I practically gagged when he left. The girls started to laugh and I smiled at them.

_One- gets these kids out of here before me!_

**DPOV**

I was in a group with Alberta, Janine, Abe and two of his guardians. Lissa was with my mama, now. I wish I could be with her. She just lost her Mom and she needed her Dad. I sighed and listened to what Janine was saying. If you didn't really know her well you could say she wasn't hurting that she was strong, but if you knew her, you could see she was hurt and broken. She was missing her daughter.

We were taking where Rose was found and the others were asking around. I went off on my own, not wanting the company of anyone when I saw footprints in bedded in the forest bed of mush and leaves.

I walked on, not caring that I as meat to tell everyone if I found something. I just kept walking until I came to a cabin. I approached it but before I went in I grabbed my walky-talky.

"Hathaway, Petrov!" there was mumbled voices telling me to continue on the other side. "Were I was looking, there is a set of footprints leading to a cabin. follow them, and you'll see were I am. I'm going in."

"Be careful Belikov." Petrov said. I snorted and walked in. stake in my hand. I walked in and everything looked normal. I sighed when I didn't find anything. the rest of the group came in and swept the place too but found nothing. we left with a sigh.

_where are you Roza?_

**RPOV**

there was one pair of footprints trotting along the roof above are heads. Anora and Riley clung to me as I listened kept them quiet. the one pair of footprints soon changed into about six pairs. Anora and Riley clung to me tighter as they left.

I didn't talk for another five minutes after the footprints left.

"Nothing to worry about." they nodded but had tears in their eyes. I smiled and they buried their faces into my chest. my smile soon faded.

_Where are you Dimitri?_

**VikaPOV**

I had Little Lissa in my arms and I walked into the kitchen to get her something to eat. Dimitri came back and said there was no luck. I sighed and put Lissa down on the counter as I opened the fridge to get her a juice. when I closed it Yava was standing there- as if she was there the whole time. I jumped. I couldn't help it.

"Look at what you have Viktoria. you're so blind as to not know what to look for." then she left. I looked after her confused. I handed Lissa her juice and took another in for Rosie.

I couldn't help but play my grandmothers word in my head.

_Look at what I have? I'm not blind? _

I shook my head that night. pushing it out of my head as I fell asleep.

**DPOV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table. everyone went to sleep, but I as still up, head in hands.

"You were close today. don't look up and you'll find what you seek." I looked up and found Yava looking at me. then she left. just left. I sighed loudly but listened to them words. she was always right. always. there was never a time when she wasn't.

I sighed as my mother walked down the stairs.

"Dimka go to bed. you can't do anything when your tired." I reluctantly nodded and went up the stair to Rose's and my room. I put Lissa in this room with me but she was in her room now.

I grabbed Rose's pillow and it smelled like her. my tears stained the pillow as I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**An anonymous review has come in about my spellings- and I'm sorry about my miss spellings but truth is- I can't spell well, it is my Achilles Heel. I can't just magically get good a spelling and I am trying my best, but I do rely on the auto correct on Microsoft, so I'm really sorry if why spelling mistakes are annoying anyone, but I am trying my best**

**RPOV**

I walked up the stairs and walked to the door. Bob- the nice guy just left. I grabbed the bobby pins out of my hair and put it in the lock. I heard it working and soon, it clicked open. I sighed slightly.

"Girls, get up here." they walked slowly up to me and I opened the door. Hey smiled at me. I ushered them out and closed the door behind me. I snuck out of the door and went first, so the girls were behind me. I made sure to stay at the wall, so Bob could only come at them from one way, and I would be able to handle him.

We were in a cabin surrounded by forestry. I spotted the door and turned around.

"You're going to run for that door. Run as far as you can and don't stop for anyone. Run to the first house you see and get them to check you out." Anora nodded and took Riley's hand, but Riley didn't want to go. "Riley, I'll be fine." I took off my chain and put it around her neck. "Keep this safe. Only you can wear it okay?" Riley nodded and hugged me goodbye, just as Bob showed up.

"Bobby, ma man!" he looked my way and the girls ran. He noticed and tried to go after them, but I called out to him. "What about me?" I laughed as he looked back. He growled. "Yep that's right. Little old me." he lunged for me and I moved away at the last second. The girls heard the movement and looked back stopping. "RUN! DON'T STOP!" they did as I said and ran. I let out a sigh of relive as they both went out into the sun light, and that cost me.

My upper arms were held tightly and a male voice was in my ear tightening his grip on me.

"You little bitch." he threw me back into the basement and I fell down the stairs, hitting my head on the steps and on the hard floor.

The last thing I hear is his laughter as I black out.

**AnoraPOV**

I did as Rose told us to do. I held Riley's as tight as I can as I ran without stopping until we came to a house, not even looking back. Riley and I banged on the door yelling.

"Help! Help us!" the door was winched open by a very tall woman. She looked at us and her face softened.

"Come in." she brought us into the living room and the room was surrounded by other people. Riley started to play with the chain Rose gave her, and she was sticking to me like glue. Another all woman with blonde hair stood up along with a man with black hair.

"Hello." they walked towards me and my sister and I growled.

"Don't touch my sister!" the man came closer to us, with his hands up. I didn't like how close he was so I did what Rose told me to do. I kicked scratched and ran. I ran to the corner of the room.

"Rose was the only one that knows how to do that." I looked at him while a girl walked over to us. She looked nice but she walked over to us.

"What's that?" she asked looking at Riley. I smiled sweetly, but Riley's hand tightened on the pendent. Her knuckles turning white. She flinched behind me.

"Don't touch my sister." the woman that opened the door to us walked back in.

"Viktoria be nice." she looked back to us. "Sit." I nodded and dragged Riley with me. She squatted closer to me. "What are your names?" she asked with a smile. Riley and I kept quite and the woman smiled.

"I'm Oleana, this is Viktoria, Sonya, Karoline, Vanilisa, Christian, Janine, Abe and Alberta." the woman- Oleana pointed everyone out as she said the names. "What's yours?"

"Anora and Riley." the woman smiled and handed us cookies. I took one but Riley kept her hand on the chain. A very tall man walked in then, with a little girl about four in his arms. His eyes were red and the girl was asleep.

"Dimitri, this is Riley and Anora."

"Dimitri? Isn't he the one Rose calls Comrade?" Riley whispered to me. Dimitri looked at us now. Riley let go of the chain and smiled.

"Hi." I snorted. Viktoria was looking at us funny now.

"Where did you get that?" she spotted Riley's chain and was looking at it. She had the same one around her neck. Riley finished back from her, and cuddled into me.

"Rose gave it to me." the blonde haired girl- Vanilisa's head shot up.

"What?" Riley and I jumped back, and Janine looked at the girls.

"Do you now where she is?"

"A cabin, that's all we know." Dimitri looked thoughtful.

**DPOV**

_You were close, don't look up, and look down. _

My eyes shot up and I ran for the door, after putting Lissa to bed. Janine Alberta ran after me.

"What's up Belikov?" Janine was keeping up and so was Alberta.

"I think I may know where Rose is." we sprinted faster, me in front. We came back to the cabin and stopped.

"We looked all over, Rose wasn't here." Alberta said while Janine studied me.

"We just looked straight and up, not down." I kicked open the door and we filed in, stakes at the ready.

I spotted a human. He was at the table in the cabin. He shot up as soon as we walked in.

"What is your business here?" Janine held the man off the ground, and he visibly gulped. Alberta and I both snorted as I walked around.

There was a steel door on the floor, covered by a rug. It took both Alberta and me to open the door. As soon as it was open we turned on the light.


	12. Chapter 12

**RPOV**

A light came through the upstairs door. I turned my head slowly away from it, but instantly regretted it, as my head and body hurt like hell.

"Uhmmmm." I heard footsteps but couldn't open my eyes. "Mhmm." I felt the air shift around me and felt the presence of someone.

"Roza?" I wanted to open my eyes and smile, but I couldn't. I was just to weak. "Roza if you can hear me squeeze my hand." I did a small bit, not to hard because I didn't have the energy. "Okay, I'm going to ask you some questions. Squeeze once for 'yes' and twice for 'no', do you understand?"

One hand squeeze.

"Can you open your eyes?"

Two hand squeezes.

"Have you lost a lot of blood?"

That question was stupid, couldn't he see? Wait, it was dark down here, even with the light of the upstairs room.

One hand squeeze.

"I'm going to move you, okay?"

One long hand squeeze.

"You'll be okay, Lissa's waiting for you at home, and so is the queen, Adrian, and even your dad. I'll try not to hurt you." I did one hand squeeze.

He picked me up as gently as possible. It hurt like hell, but al I did was moan.

"Roza, it'll be over soon, just keep on moaning." that was funny to hear and I would have laughed if I could because everyone was telling me to STOP moaning. We soon came into a light and I moaned again.

"Were is the guy?" Dimitri asked, who I don't know, but they laughed and I knew who.

"Janine called Pavel. He is taking him to the police. How is she?" I hated this. People talking about me as if I wasn't in the room.

"She's bad, we need to take her to Vanilisa to heal her." I moaned again when pain shot through my body.

**DPOV**

"Keep moaning Roza." she had stopped a little while ago and I was worried. Janine was back at the house with Pavel and Alberta was running along side me. I slowed once we got to the door.

"Stay with me babe." I kissed her forehead as I walked in and put her on the couch. Lissa walked in then, looking at Roza.

"Mommy?" I saw Roza twitch and she opened her eyes with force.

"Hi baby." Lissa sat at Roza's side. Only I noticed how much pain she was in. I walked over and picked up Lissa.

"Mommy needs rest." she looked at me sad, but when I put her down she went over to Rose, Liss's daughter.

Liss didn't even need to be asked. She was at Roza's side, with her hands on her head and heart. Ten minutes passed and Roza started to get colour back in her cheeks.

"I'm hungry." everyone started to laugh. That was my Roza. She smiled and looked at me, getting up to hug me. I smiled into her hair, but she pulled back.

"I need a shower." then she walked away. I chuckled.

"Rose is back!"

**RPOV**

I walked to Dimitri and my room. As soon as I opened the door, I jumped. Yava was there, standing in the room.

"Hello." I didn't really know what to say.

"You need to let people in." I was taken aback.

"What do you mean?"

"You left everything, and why?"

"Because if I didn't Liss wouldn't be were she is today."

"No, you left because my grandson left you, to guard an old friend, you didn't even wait around for the answer to why he left. You bottle up your emotions, and why? Your afraid of getting hurt."

"I don't know what you mean." but I did. Yava walked out but I stopped her. "Why don't you like me?"

"It's not that I don't like you, it's more of the fact that I'm testing you." I looked after her and rolled my eyes, closing the door to the bathroom and hoping in the shower.

I walked back down the stairs and into the living room, feeling refreshed. I was in my PJ's and slippers.

"Riley Anora!" the girls jumped at me and I smiled. "Hope your keeping it safe." I laughed as Riley's face. She looked at me and nodded her head violently.

"Mommy!" I turned and caught my daughter. She smiled and kissed my nose. "Hello Princess." she giggled and looked down at Riley and Anora. "They're going to stay with us." Lissa smiled.

"Rose, your too nice." everyone laughed at that.

"I can be nice!" Christian snorted. "I can be nice to anyone but Sparky." everyone laughed and Christian rolled his eyes.

"what's gonna happen now?"

"Your gonna come home with me." Riley and Anora smiled and hugged me. I looked up at Dimitri and saw him smiling at me. I smiled back at him.

I sat down on my bed. Dimitri was in the other room putting the girls to bed. I rubbed my head. a headache was starting to form. I sighed and walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water.

"Roza, will you come up here for a moment?" I walked up to the girls room. Liss and the others are meant to be coming over for Liss's Hen night of pampering. I walking and he girls were standing with signs I looked at them.

_Marry Me Roza._

I smiled and looked at Dimitri. I nodded and everyone clapped and cheered. Dimitri picked me up and spun me around kissing me.

"Rose?" the kids ran down the stairs.

"ewwww." Dimitri and I laughed as we walked down the stairs.

"Guy out now!" Dimitri chuckled and kissed me before leaving.

"Mommy and Daddy are getting married!" I heard Lissa yell as I closed the front door. I walked in.

"hey." Liss ran over to me screaming.

"Really?" I nodded and showed her the ring. Alberta and my mother joined in.

"Okay, now, Pampering time!"


	13. Chapter 13

**RPOV**

Lissa was gripping my hand tight. Everyone was out and waiting for her. I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"You'll be fine Liss." she smiled half heartedly at me, and I squeezed her hand. The music started to play and Liss gripped my hand. I snorted.

"Lets go Liss." she smiled at me and we started to walk. I felt Liss relax through the bond and also in her body. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. I handed her to Christian and he hugged me. I snorted and walked over to the side.

When the 'I do's' came an finished, I smiled at Dimitri who was in fact Christian's best man. I walked behind Liss with Dimitri. Lissa was with me Parents.

"Please put your hands together for the new Mr and Mrs Ozera!" everyone clapped their hands as they walked in. Liss was blushing and Christian was smiling. Rose and Lissa were playing when I told hem to take a seat over with Christian and Liss. Dimitri and I followed.

"Liss said you didn't have to guard her while she and Christian are away." I shook my head and sighed, looking at him.

"I am, I'm her head guardian now, were she goes I go. Mom and dad are looking after the kids." he looked at me and sighed.

"You can go home whenever you want you know." I looked at him and laughed.

"Trying to get rid of me?" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Rose! Speech!" I shook my head. "No." Christian laughed at me. I looked at him and stood.

"I've know Liss since we were five, after I through a dictionary at our elementary school teacher because she was forcing us to write our names, and let me tell, you write Rosemarie Hathaway fifty times in twenty minutes your bound to get pissed."

"Rose language!" Liss laughed at me and Lissa and Rose were giggling.

"Whatever!" I laughed. "Liss decided I needed a guide to stop my…. Rebellious way."

"That did work!" someone laughed. I snorted.

"Nope, never!" I laughed. "Liss and I are like me and my doughnut! We cant live without each other." I looked at Liss. "Oh and Sparky Pants!" I looked at him. "I know where you live." everyone laughed and I sat down.

Liss smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Lets dance!"

Dimitri and I were dancing. His arms were around my waits, mine around his necks. I smiled up at him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed happily.

"Rose," I looked up at Dimitri. " What would you say if we adopted Riley and Anora?" I smiled at him.

"Your serious?" He smiled and nodded at me. I dragged him over to the girls.

"Riley, Anora." they smiled at me and I smiled back. "Dimitri wants to tell you something." he looked at me and I nodded.

"I talked to Liss and she said because you are now orphans, we can adopt you as are own." they looked confused and I snorted.

"Were adopting you!" they squealed and laughed jumping into our arms. Dimitri and I laughed and hugged them. Liss came over looking at us.

"What's going on?" I smiled and looked down at my little girl.

"Say hello to your new sisters."

**R&R Finished now, Yay! Sorry for the long wait! I am writing another Story, it will be up Tomorrow! **


End file.
